


I Don't Believe That Anybody Feels The Way I Do About You Now

by YamiHeart



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiHeart/pseuds/YamiHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful fashion show, Francois drinks like he's twenty years younger and ends up regretting it in the morning. Thankfully, he finds that he isn't alone when he wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Believe That Anybody Feels The Way I Do About You Now

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written as a request. The prompt was to include a line from a song, and in this case the line was "I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now" from Oasis' "Wonderwall".

The first pain Francois registered was the headache pounding away at his head. The second pain was more of an ache that engulfed his whole body and made him never want to move again. The third and final pain was one that tugged and tore at his heart, begging him to retrieve a memory he could not reach because of his headache.

However, in the midst of the war on his body, Francois felt the warm caress of gentle fingers running through his hair. It was this sensation and this sensation alone that encouraged the Frenchman to put the effort into opening his eyes. After a few blinks to get his vision into focus, he looked up from the lap his head was cradled in and was met with Mathieu’s smiling face.

“Hey there sleepy head.” Mathieu spoke softly, a gesture Francois’ headache was eternally grateful for. “It’s nice to finally see you awake.”

“What…” Francois’ voice, on the other hand, sounded terrible. He was practically croaking. “What happened?”

Mathieu sighed, and though his smile didn’t fall, it did turn sad. “Well, you finally let your fame get to your head.”

Francois grimaced. “Oh no…”

“Yeah…the fashion show went great, it really did. No one could stop talking about the designs you put on the runway, which was great. The problem was the after party, where your puffed-up ego made you believe you were capable of anything. You danced and drank like you were twenty-one again.”

“But I am not twenty-one,” Francois lamented as he draped his arm over his eyes. “I am forty-six…” No wonder he never wanted to move again.

“I tried to tell you that, but you wouldn’t listen.”

The silence that followed Mathieu’s simple statement was thick. No matter how far out of his mind Francois got, he always listened to Mathieu. Mathieu was his rock and had been since their first meeting fifteen years ago. Back then, Francois had still been a dreamer stuck sketching away in notebooks and Mathieu had just graduated college with a business degree. They had worked their butts off for fifteen years to get to where they were, but not once had Francois ever done something if Mathieu advised against it. That was just how much he trusted Mathieu.

“Mathieu…” The Frenchman dropped his arm and gazed sadly up at his Canadian. “Did I…?”

Mathieu simply continued smiling. “I don’t believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now, Francois.”

That wasn’t exactly reassuring. “And how exactly do you feel? Disappointed? Hurt? Frustrated? Disenchanted?”

Mathieu rolled his eyes as he stopped stroking Francois’ hair. “While I might feel a bit of all of those at one point or another, those are not the emotions I’m talking about.” He bent over to press a gentle kiss to the Frenchman’s forehead. “I don’t believe that anyone loves you as much as I do right now.”     

“…I am so lost.”

Mathieu’s whole body shook along with the chuckles that reverberated from his chest. “There was a point last night where I thought I had completely lost you. You were dancing near the edge of the mob on the dance floor with who knows how many drinks inside of your body, and there was a man moving in to take advantage of you. I stepped forward to intervene, but the moment he put his hand on your thigh, you pushed him away and started yelling about how you were in a committed relationship. At some point during your drunken ranting you just stopped and looked around like a lost little kid. The moment your eyes landed on me, you broke down into tears, ran towards me, and begged to go home. You couldn’t really get there on your own, so I had to carry you out. You were pretty much drunkenly apologizing from the moment I picked you up until you finally passed out here on the bed.”

“So I had not completely lost my mind, even after all that.” Francois could hardly have been more relieved. He didn’t care how embarrassing his exit from the party was as long as he left with Mathieu in the end.

“Right.”

The next silence was more comfortable, but Francois could tell Mathieu had more to say. The unsaid words made the Frenchman’s gut twist. Still, pushing his own fears aside, Francois motioned for Mathieu to say whatever was on his mind.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing big. I just…” Both men sighed, one out of relief and the other out of embarrassment. “When you ran towards me last night, it reminded me of something you said a long time ago. You probably don’t even remember it now, but the day of your first fashion show I was nervous about the future and you said-”

“ ‘Fame will never change me as long as I have you by my side.’ ” Francois smiled up at the Canadian’s shocked expression. “That is what I said to you, no?”

It took a few beats, but Mathieu’s lips spread back into a tender smile. “Yeah, that’s exactly what you said. I’m surprised you remember.”

“Of course I remember.” Though his body screamed at him to stop, Francois sat up and rested his forehead against Mathieu’s. “It is that promise which has kept me sane through all of our highs and lows. I am so… _ashamed_  of myself for my behavior last night, but I promise you that it shall never happen again. I love you too much to let it happen again.”

“You aren’t fully forgiven yet,” Mathieu warned.

“I would not want you to forgive me so easily,” Francois assured.

“But I do love you.”

“And I am still so tired.”

“So…you can sleep some more for now and we’ll discuss your punishment later.”

Francois nodded before moving his head to Mathieu’s shoulder. “That sounds fair. Do not be soft on me later, though.”

“I won’t be.” Mathieu laid down with Francois by his side.

“Good.” Francois rested his head on Mathieu’s chest, allowing the Canadian’s heartbeat to act as a lullaby.

“I love you, Francois.”

“I love you, too, Mathieu.”


End file.
